


That which must be

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Grammer fail is all fail, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has an interesting take on coercive philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That which must be

**Author's Note:**

> Underage is just referenced.

James finally ran him down in Liberia, over a year looking for his old/new handler. James had been tracking him without the Avengers help, could not let them find any of the old documentation that put a negative spin on things. It also allowed James to cut some loose threads that would have come back to bite him in the ass. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and the rest told James that he was a good man and that he would have never been an assassin if not for Hydra, but, a covenant made from fear and violence is still valid. James could have chosen to die. The Winter Soldier had been one of the most effective killers and ghost stories of the cold war, did they think he would be sloppy about covering his current murders up. 

James never told Steve that the real reason he had joined the army was fear, fear of getting stuck in the navy, fear of living a life like his father, fear that America would be invaded, fear of what would happen to his mother and sister if they didn't get the money he could send them. Did that make his military service commendable or coerced? As Hobbes said, in the end, it was all voluntary. Everything he did, every decision he decided to live through was his choice. James decided to live, and so he decided to serve. America, Russia, Hydra, the new Avengers. He wanted his life and his freedom, the price asked by all of them was and is...insignificant... to him.

His old/new/now handler was, perhaps, confused at being alive. James could remember the first time they met. His handler, not a handler then, had been so young. James had not meant to let him live, had not meant to keep him. But, his not yet handler had surprised James by asking for money. Asking for a payment for the two rapes he had endured, and the third that had been about to happen. Just thinking about the first time James raped his not yet/old/new/now handler was enough to get James rock hard. James had dragged the teen who had asked him for money, mockingly, in response to the rapes back to Hydra, and insisted that he be trained as a handler.

"Some evidence has been uncovered that you never wanted to be a part of Hydra. That your mother was threatened and eventually murdered by a hydra asset and that you were kidnapped, tortured, medically experimented on and eventually broken for their use." James informed his handler. 

"So you're just going to drag me home again, just one more time, like some old and odd pet?" his handler sneered.

James ignored his statement like he often did anything his handler said. 

"It's somewhat true, they just think the asset that did all of that wasn't me. In fact we've been serving Hydra while trying to protect one another. Or so the story will go. You were so afraid they would hurt me that you had to do as they said. You had no other choice." James stated with a smirk, looking down at his tied up handler. 

"You could fight me on this but it would not end well for you." James whispered, "You don't need working legs for me to enjoy you. So what do you say lover, ready for our happily ever after?" James asked.

"Well, my backstory seems like a blatant rip off of yours. You really think the Avengers are going to buy all that?" His handler sneered.

James had to laugh at that, "Well, I didn't get rid of all the footage and documentation. There are still a few medical and surgical films of you in the aftermath of our first meeting, nothing that would identify me as your rapist. Just you in all your fourteen year old glory looking bloody, well fucked, and crying. That melted a few hearts at shield." 

"You are a fucking bastard Winter. But it's not like I have real choice in the matter." his handler said with a grimace. 

"There is always a choice lover. You could die instead of whining about being coerced." James said

"Would you let me die? You were the one to convince them to give me some kind of knock off serum to let me live longer and heal faster." 

"No, I won't let you die. I've given up a lot, but I won't give up you." James clenched his fist and said, "I will never give up you. We might be imperfect together but I'm sure you can behave. You just need the right motivation. The right frame of mind. I'm sure I can get you there. To get you to realize that us, together, is one of those things that must be."

"You can't force me to love you Winter. It doesn't work like that. I endured you because I had to, because I would just be hurt more if I didn't." His handler shouted at him.

James laughed at the outraged thrashing of his handler. "Do you think your less culpable of your actions because of the threat that was hanging over you? There is always a choice, always. You, me, hell all of Shield and Hydra, we all like to make excuses for the things we do or don't do. But as I've said, there is always a choice. I could have killed myself before they were done making me the Soldier. I could have always bitten off my tongue and choked myself on my blood. I didn't. You didn't kill yourself, instead you burnt down an orphanage in Zimbabwe. Everything we did we did willingly."

James bent over his handler and ran a hand down his torso to his penis. Stroking it till it was erect and seeping pre ejaculate. James had prepared his handler for a fucking while he was unconscious, enjoying the way his handlers body had been unused to the fingering after so long away from James. After quickly crouching over his handler James guided his erection to the vulnerable anus in front of him. As James sheathed himself fully in the familiar body below him he could not hold back a contented moan, "Brock". James started to thrust into the man beneath him and couldn't help but think that everything was finally like it was supposed to be, as it must be. If James had to force it a little well, Rumlow had a choice, and a choice made in fear of violence was still a valid, voluntary, and binding choice. James would enjoy that choice as long as possible, and with the serum in both of them, that choice was going to be valid for a long, long time.


End file.
